


Love is for losers

by RemsyCanterville



Series: Love is for losers. [1]
Category: Foxboro Hot Tubs (Band), Green Day, The Longshot
Genre: Friendship/Love, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know if Kevin is single but idk, Inspired by Music, M/M, Open Marriage, Please Don't Kill Me, Sexy Times, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Estúpido niño, eres un perdedor ahora.





	Love is for losers

**Author's Note:**

> I hate tumblr for give me bad ideas. bUT THEY'RE SO CUTE OMG.

_«Hey, niño, el amor es para perdedores ahora. Oye, estúpido niño, eres un perdedor ahora»_

A Kevin le gustaba escuchar canciones de Prince y bailar al ritmo de Gloria Trevi, pero lo que más le gustaba en todo el mundo era un adorable hombre de ojos verdes que no hacía más que volverlo loco.

Estaba flechado por Billie Joe Armstrong desde… ¿2007? ya había perdido la cuenta.

Tuvieron un fugaz amorío durante la época de foxboro hot tubs, nada serio. Billie estaba casado y él estaba más enfocado en su propia banda que en tener una relación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado ya fue demasiado tarde.

No supo mucho de él durante un largo tiempo, lo poco de lo que se enteró fue a través de las noticias y las redes sociales.

— _Entonces… estaba pensando en un nuevo proyecto, ya sabes… algo alejado a Green Day. Algo más de tu estilo._

Kevin suspiró. No podía decir que no, Billie tenía más influencia sobre él de lo que le gustaría.

 — _No lo sé… ¿The longshot? ¿Qué opinas?_

Le encantaba.

— _¿Te gusta? ¿Crees que sirva para una canción?_

Mierda, sí. _Pero me gustas más tú._

Meses más tarde, en medio de un pequeño concierto Billie sólo volvió a besarlo en el escenario, sin previo aviso. Fue tan rápido que sólo reaccionó con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Qué fue eso?—el concierto había acabado. Ambos estaban en el sofá de Kevin tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Hmm?

—Ya sabes, el beso—hizo gestos con la mano. Billie rió suavemente.

—Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a besar a mis compañeros de banda. Si te incomoda puedo dejar de hacerlo.

_Oh._

Él no era especial.

—No me molesta—se encogió de hombros.

Pero en verdad lo sacaba de quicio. No soportaba la idea de saber que no era importante para el dueño de sus suspiros desde hace casi once años. Él no tenía una bonita esposa para refugiarse cuando se sentía solo ni a un par de ¿amantes? o lo que fuera que sean Tré y Mike para Billie.

_Bueno, dicen que el amor es dolor; sólo el solitario no tiene a dónde correr para que las lágrimas se vayan._

—¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

—Claro.

Billie en su ducha. Desnudo. Mojado. Un montón de pensamientos poco apropiados invadieron su mente. Respiró hondo y se recostó en el sofá.  Prendió la televisión y dejó un programa aleatorio. Tarareó su canción favorita para distraerse. Quince minutos después Billie estaba frente al sofá, vestido sólo con una camiseta suya y sus bóxers. Kevin abrió la boca y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿N-No quieres que te preste pantalones?

—Me los probé. Me quedan grandes—contestó, restándole importancia. Kevin tragó saliva y asintió, tratando de no mirar sus labios ni fijarse en sus mejillas sonrojadas. Billie tomó asiento junto a él—. Estoy cansado—susurró, se recostó en su hombro y Kevin estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. _¿Por qué? ¿Era así con todos sus amigos?_. Kevin apretó los labios. Se convenció de que estaba sobre interpretando sus acciones. Sus sentimientos por Billie estaban nublando toda la situación. Sintió su respiración sobre su cuerpo y la calidez que irradiaba.

Billie era tan suave.

—También tengo que ducharme—contestó, levantándose apresurado. Billie lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios y Kevin se derritió.

Se encerró en el baño, encendió la ducha y dejó su mente en blanco. El espejo seguía nublado por el vapor. Divagó, Billie, tan sólo unos minutos atrás estaba en ese mismo lugar, desnudo.

Lo había visto desnudo un buen par de veces, lo había visto debajo suyo, gimiendo, con sus bonitos ojos color esmeralda inundados en lágrimas, sonrojado, perdido por el placer.

_No. Basta._

Se había propuesto a dejar el pasado atrás, pero era horriblemente complicado, más cuando ahora Billie se había vuelto tan cercano y le lanzaba señales mixtas. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Tomar todo eso como coqueteo o reírse e ignorarlo porque así es como se comporta con sus amigos?.

—¿Kevin? ¿Puedo pasar? Dejé mi teléfono sobre el lavamanos. 

_Pasa, quítate la ropa y arrodíllate frente a mí, bebé._

—Espera un segundo, te lo paso.

Se puso una toalla en la cintura y buscó el teléfono. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un sonrojado y nervioso Billie Joe Armstrong.

—E-Estás sin camisa.

Sonrió internamente, le agradaba saber que estaba provocando que Billie actuara como colegiala ruborizada. Lo descubrió mirándolo de arriba a abajo y fue ahí cuando se cansó de todo ese jueguito.

—Obviamente, _baby girl,_ estaba duchándome e incluso sabiéndolo querías entrar al baño—se acercó a él y lo acorraló contra la pared—. ¿Crees que no noté lo duro que estás?—Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Billie jadeó y cerró los ojos.

—Estuve insinuándome durante dos putos meses, maldita sea, eres muy lento—se quejó, frotándose suavemente contra su cuerpo. Kevin lo tomó de las mejillas y unió sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso. Billie se estremeció y gimió en su boca.

—Creí que no estabas interesado.

—Y yo creí que morías por meterme la polla pero sigues hablando.


End file.
